Playing House
by SoapMaster
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke first got married when they were five. But now they're adults, and it's time to walk down the aisle for real. SasuNaru yaoi lemon


**Disclaimer: Don't. Own. Naruto.**

**Summary: Sasuke and Naruto got married when they were five. But now that they're adults, they're not just playing house anymore. SasuNaru**

**Warning: Explicit Yaoi. If you don't like boyxboy sex, then just go back now.**

**Author's Note: Damn, I meant to post this last night for Christmas. Oh well, I guess it's better late than never? I had this up a while ago, but I took it down to make some edits.**

Naruto rolled across his parents' king-sized bed until he and Sasuke were side-by-side. Sasuke didn't pay attention, more focused on getting to the next level of the video game. When Naruto told Sasuke in school before that his Daddy bought him a new Spyro game, Sasuke begged to come over and play it.

"I want to play a game," Naruto announced in his high pitched voice, as soon as Sasuke entered a different level.

"What kind of game?" Sasuke asked as he placed the controller down.

"Let's play house!" the blond kindergartener decided. "We can be pretend husbands."

"Sure, that sounds fun."

Obito and Kakashi Uchiha were very amused when Sasuke and Naruto invited them to their wedding. Who would have thought that they'd be married so early – they were only 6! When Kakashi found out that Sasuke's best friend had two dads, he was pleasantly surprised. He didn't have a need to tell the boys that they couldn't legally be married.

Kakashi remembered an amusing situation when Sasuke came home from school earlier in the year and called a different friend's parents weird because one of his parents was a girl. He asked why someone would marry a yucky girl. Kakashi smiled at the thought. The childish naivety was so sweet.

At the Namikaze house, Iruka was just as entertained when Naruto announced his 'engagement' to Sasuke. Sure, Minato almost choked on his glass of sake, but it was hilarious nonetheless. And Iruka was also pretty sure Kakashi was having a few giggles over their sons' game. If he knew anything about his coworker, it was his sense of humor.

The next weekend was their "wedding," and it was the most adorable thing Iruka had ever seen. When Naruto's teddy bear pronounced them husband and husband, they gave each other pecks on the lips. And yes, Kakashi snapped a picture. You know, for posterity. It took all of Iruka's willpower not to laugh – it was hilarious.

Maybe not so hilarious for Naruto and Sasuke, though.

"I want a baby!" Naruto whined to his 'husband.'

"We just got married," Sasuke said calmly. "We need to have a honeymoon."

"What do adults do on honeymoons?" Naruto asked the raven. Iruka called down the stairs to Minato to come up and listen to what their son and their son-in-law were getting up to in their first few hours as husbands.

"I think they just play games," Sasuke said plainly. "What else could they do?"

"Maybe they kiss some more," Naruto suggested.

"Do you want to kiss some more?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, it was kind of weird, but nice," said Naruto.

"Let's try it again."

The laughs that Minato and Iruka shared over their sons' "marriage" turned to tears when they watched their boy walk down the aisle, hand-in-hand with Sasuke, fifteen years later. Obito and Kakashi were on the other side of the aisle, along with Sasuke's side of the family. In those many years, Iruka was glad to note that the state had legalized gay marriage.

Naruto and Sasuke's first "marriage" wasn't to last long – they actually seemed to forget about it after a few days. But they were thick as thieves through grade school, inseparable in middle school, and attached at the hip in high school. When Naruto went to a party, Sasuke went with him. When Sasuke had a mathletes tournament, Naruto took off school to go with him. They were just as inseparable as they walked down the aisle together.

Naruto took Sasuke's hands in his, and said his vows, and Sasuke followed suit. It was a very different ceremony – the priest wasn't anywhere near as short, sweet, and to-the-point as Reverend Teddy, but it was worth all the money put into it.

"Are you ready for our _real_ honeymoon?" asked Sasuke when he and the blond found a moment of peace and solitude after the reception. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Naruto's collarbone.

"Hey, I had fun on our first one!" Naruto exclaimed jokingly. When he and Sasuke had first started their "official" relationship in high school, they never mentioned their wedding. It was only when planning their real wedding, after Naruto mentioned having a teddy bear officiate again, that they both acknowledged the memory. And since then, it was the butt of nearly-constant jokes. Especially when Sasuke told Kakashi of their engagement.

"I did too," Sasuke said with a smirk. "Video games until dinner time – paradise."

"Well, you're going to be stuck in the hotel room with me for a few weeks straight, so don't expect to be leveling up on this honeymoon."

When they finally got to their hotel in Barbados, they could barely keep their hands off each other.

Sasuke licked up Naruto's bare chest, enjoying the taste of his husband. He would never get tired of hearing that word. His husband. Naruto was _his_ husband, just as he was Naruto's. And tonight, he would claim his husband.

He nipped lightly at the skin on his shoulders and neck, adorning Naruto with little marks. Naruto's hands moved down Sasuke's sides towards his ass. When they'd reached their destination, they began to knead Sasuke's cheeks like they were delicate dough to be baked. He raised his head from Naruto's shoulder to capture the other's mouth in a kiss.

They'd always had passion, but this level of passion was something else. It was their first time as a married couple, and both Sasuke and Naruto intended this to be the best night of their lives.

After pulling away from the mind-blowing kiss, Sasuke moved his body down the bed, until Naruto's hard, throbbing cock was inches from his mouth. He could see the clear precum starting to build up on the head of his cock, so Sasuke leaned over to lick it off. As soon as Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue, his cock twitched and he resisted the urge to thrust.

Sasuke licked down the underside of Naruto's rigid member, deciding to tease his husband for a little bit. He planted two kisses at the base of his cock before pulling back and giving Naruto a leery smirk.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, barely a whisper. It was all Sasuke needed to hear before he lowered his mouth over the head of Naruto's cock. Naruto threw his head back as Sasuke accepted more and more of his length into his mouth until he could feel the head poking the back of his throat.

He pulled up and then slammed down, and then again, and then again. He didn't go slow anymore, trying to milk Naruto's cock for all it was worth. He pulled every trick he knew. He hummed around Naruto's cock, sending vibrations straight to his balls. He hollowed his cheeks, and he sucked like a vacuum cleaner.

As he continued to bob up and down on Naruto's cock, he discreetly lubed up his fingers and moved them towards his husband's ass. Using his clean hand, he pushed up on Naruto's back, making the blond arch, and allowing him to sneak a lubed finger up his husband's ass. Naruto cried out in pleasure.

It wasn't long before Naruto was pushed over the edge, spilling sperm down Sasuke's throat in spurts. And just when Sasuke thought he was done, there was more. In the midst of orgasm, Sasuke snuck a second finger into Naruto's hole, and focused on stretching him. As Naruto released down his throat, Sasuke moved his fingers in a scissoring motion, loosening up the walls of Naruto's anus.

When Naruto was finally milked dry, Sasuke immediately moved their positions. He sat up on his knees and lifted Naruto's legs. He placed them on his shoulders so that the back of Naruto's knees were cushioned on his shoulder blades, and his ass was merely inches away from Sasuke's cock. Sasuke loved his position. He loved being able to see Naruto's face while they made love.

After a quick lubrication, Sasuke positioned his cock at Naruto's stretched hole and began to enter. Naruto gasped as he took more and more of Sasuke's thick cock, and breathed a sigh of relief when Sasuke was in to the hilt. No matter how often they were together, Sasuke's size was a little uncomfortable at first.

Without warning, Naruto slid himself almost completely off Sasuke's cock and then slammed back down. Taking the hint, Sasuke matched movement, and he was soon pistoning in an out of his husband at an animalistic pace. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and pants and slapping skin, as Sasuke slammed against his husband repeatedly.

It wasn't long until he found Naruto's prostate, and the blonde's cock was standing back up at attention. As Sasuke continued to thrust into his husband, Naruto lowered his hands to his cock and began to thrust frantically, pulling and jerking it in time to Sasuke's thrusts.

Naruto's legs fell off Sasuke's shoulders, and he wrapped them around his body, clamping them tightly around his husband. Sasuke leaned over Naruto, catching his lips in a searing kiss as his cock brushed against Naruto's prostate again, sending him over the edge.

Naruto came again, this time in between his and Sasuke's chests. As Naruto's orgasm wracked his body, the walls of his anus contracted and expanded, pulling Sasuke to his orgasm. Sasuke spilled his seed within Naruto as Naruto spilled his all over their chests. Sasuke continued to thrust as he rode out the orgasm, extending both of their climaxes until they were both exhausted.

It was a wonderful way to spend their first night as husband and husband.

**Author's Note: That was really short for me, only 1,000 words or so. If you want longer yaoi, you should check out my collection of one-shots **Konoha High Trysts** on my profile. It features GaaLee, KakaIru, ShikaKiba, and, of course, SasuNaru.**

**Please review this story and tell me if you liked it. You can check my blog at ** fanfics-sm . blogspot . com** (without the spaces, of course) for more information about future, ongoing, and past stories. You can also tweet me at **SMFanfics**!**


End file.
